Although the board game may be based on many activities, in a preferred embodiment, it is based on wines and the wine regions of the world.
The wine trade is a subject which has been written about ad infinitum, yet the majority of these books are fairly dry and fail to convey the love and discernment felt by those in the trade. In particular, it is difficult as a trainee in this area to gain much useful information and understanding from the works currently on the market. The trade is divided between growers, producers, retailers and auction houses and it is necessary to understand how these interact with one another. This situation is not unique to the wine trade but also occurs in other fields such as architecture.
An aim of the present invention is to provide board game apparatus which may be used in an educational fashion.